


Lincoln's Labyrinth

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Lincoln's Labyrinth [1]
Category: El Laberinto del Fauno | Pan's Labyrinth (2006), The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Ghosts, Horror, Magical Realism, Other, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: The Loud Family win a trip to Spain but end up in a abandoned mansion filled with ghosts and magical creatures.





	Lincoln's Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerkyGoth14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/gifts).



Lincoln and his sisters were watching a horror movie.

Rita and Lynn Sr opened the door

Rita said "Hey kids guess what we won a trip!"

Lynn Sr said "Pack your bags we're going to Spain!"

Lori said "We literally going to Spain with the hot matadors!"

Leni said "It has fashion designers!"

Luna said "It has flamenco music!"

Lucy appears behind them "It has haunted places like Belmez"

They jump out in fright

Cut to The Loud Family walked out of the plane.

Rita said "Welcome to Spain!"

Lincoln and his sisters cheered until a 3 year old girl appears behind them.

She said in spanish "Hello"

They screamed

She had dark brown hair in pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light pink dress and black Mary Jane shoes.

Leni cleared her throat and began to speak in Spanish "Hi I'm Leni and these are my sisters and my brother"

She said in spanish "I'm Marisol"

Lily crawled to Marisol

Marisol's eyes were sparkling.

"Que Linda!"


End file.
